


splinters

by broblerone



Series: post-cal bro drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, post-cal bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broblerone/pseuds/broblerone
Summary: you're not taking this as literally as you should.





	splinters

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil drabble to go with something i drew:
> 
> http://broblerone.tumblr.com/post/172787683627/rea11y

You wish he hadn’t been around to see you like this.

 

He’s pulling the splinters out from underneath your nails, and you’re pretending you can’t feel it. It’s routine. The crawlspace feels empty without new scratches on its walls. Your nails feel empty without the feeling of old, withered wood tucked beneath their beds. It’s a nice exchange. It reminds you of how it feels to be real. It’s not the first time.

 

The first time was a lot. You’re still not sure how to talk about it.

 

“If I didn’t do what he said,” you would croak, “I was sure he would have forced me to kill you.”

 

“You might as well have.”

 

“I don’t think you’re taking me as literally as you should be.” He stopped talking after that one. He doesn’t try to talk to you when he’s pulling bits of wood out from under your nails anymore. It’s not like you wanted to kill him. It’s not like you want him to extract splinters from under your nails.

 

But you won’t do it yourself, he says. He isn’t wrong.

 

Your right mind is gone, and a bundle of cotton has taken its place. Unprocessed cotton, unprocessed thoughts. You’re not sure when, exactly, you lost it. You’ve never had an age to keep track of these things with.

 

You’ve been seventeen since the day you were born, and you’re sure you’ll continue to be seventeen until the day you die. It’ll happen sooner than you think, you think. It’ll be any day now. He’ll welcome it.

 

He’ll welcome the day when he throws out the tweezers. Today isn’t that day. Your head is full of bees, he says. He isn’t wrong. You can hear them buzzing. His scars mirror your own. They came from the same place. If he killed you, you would deserve it.


End file.
